Xeno'jiiva
Xeno'jiiva is an Elder Dragon introduced in Monster Hunter World, who serves as the main antagonist and the final boss of the main campaign. It is a newly-discovered species of Elder Dragon that is revealed to be the very reason Elder Dragons migrate to the New World. Description Xeno'jiiva is a large etheral Elder Dragon whose entire body glows an eerie blue-white. Its eyes are red, with three more eye-like markings behind each eye which continue up the sides of its head, creating the illusion that it has eight total eyes. Several parts of its body, including its wings and tail, have several drape-like appendages hanging off, which constantly flow as if there is a permanent breeze. Xeno'jiiva is fairly large, being larger than most other Elder Dragons encountered in the game. It is about half the size of Gogmazios, an Elder Dragon from Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. Xeno'jiiva is the very center of the entire ecosystem of the Monster Hunter universe; It emits an energy signal that attracts other Elder Dragons from across the world and encourages them to migrate to its location when they are old and ready to die, regardless of how far. Once there, they die, releasing their bio-energy to be absorbed by Xeno'jiiva, who lay dormant inside a cocoon of energy-rich crystals. Xeno'jiiva cant absorb all the energy, however, and the excess disperses through the environment, creating new life and enriching the nearby land and ecosystems. It is unknown what Xeno'jiiva does once it has finished absorbing energy. Role During the events of World, the Fifth Fleet are called to the distant continent known as the New World to study Zorah Magdaros, a massive, mountain-sized Elder Dragon who is migration across the ocean to an unknown location. After learning from the locals that Zorah Magdoros is coming to the New World to pass away in an area known as the Rotten Vale, the Fifth Fleet devises a plan to deter it and force it to flee back into the ocean, fearing that, if it is allowed to die there, the massive amounts of released bio-energy will destroy the entirety of the New World. During several attempts, the Fifth Fleet is constantly interrupted by Nergigante, a powerful Elder Dragon who wants to make prey of Zorah Magdoros. Eventually, the hunters are able to successfully drive off Nergigante and repel Zorah Magdoros back into the ocean, which it eventually dies in the depths. Angered by its meal having been lost, it reacts by invading the New World and wreaking havoc, scaring other Elder Dragons and sending them into a frenzy. The hunters eventually find and kill Nergigante and deal with the other Elders, restabilizing the ecosystems. However, massive energy surges are detected, origination from an area known as the Everstream, and the hunters go to investigate. In the Everstream, the hunters discover Xeno'jiiva's crystaline cocoon. With the hunters having killed all the Elder Dragons including both Nergigante and Zorah Magdoros, Xeno'jiiva has been left with a defficient energy supply and hatches prematurely. Angered and weakened, the newborn attacks the hunters. In the end, Xeno'jiiva is defeated before it can escape the Everstream. As the hunters escape the collapsing cavern, Xeno'jiiva's body is seen plummeting into the depths below. Abilities Xeno'jiiva, unline most Elder Dragons, does not have an element associated with it. Instead, it relies on physical and energy-based attacks to deal damage. Most of its attacks include charging at the hunters and slapping them with its tail. It also has the ability to breath a blue-with plasma, which it can do either in bursts or as a beam. The beam form of this attack heats up the ground. If Xeno'jiiva is tricked into heating up the ground directly around its feet, it will sink into the molten earth and become temporarily stuck, leaving it succeptible to attack. Its most powerful attack is a move where it stomps the ground and then presses down, causing the ground immediately around its body to crack and explode with blue energy. This move is capable of one-hit-killing most hunters standing too close. During the second phase of the fight, Xeno'jiiva gains the abillity to fly. During flight, it can only use energy-breathing attacks. When it decides to land again, it will create a shockwave which can also damage hunters. Trivia Xeno'jiiva is confirmed to be a juvenile and has an adult form present in the expansion; Monster Hunter World: Iceborne known as Safi'jiiva. This likely confirms that Xeno'jiiva survived the initial encounter with the hunter in the base game. Gallery Mhw0126.jpg|The first ever documented Xeno'jiiva specimen, after emerging from its cocoon. xenoattack.jpg|Xeno'jiiva encountering hunters. xenoboss.jpg|Xeno'jiiva during its boss battle. xenoemblem.jpg|Xeno'jiiva's in-game icon. xenoroar.jpg|Xeno'jiiva roaring directly at a hunter. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dragons Category:Game Bosses Category:Cataclysm Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Force of Nature Category:Ferals Category:Monsters Category:Collector of Souls Category:Mute Category:Hybrids Category:Predator